It has to be you, Jake
by Nessthemonster
Summary: ONE-SHOT on how Jacob and Renesmee lost their virginities. LEMONS


**Hi guys!**

**It's been a while since I wrote anything and published it and my excuse is school. It's been crazy the last couple of months (and still is) but I finally find some time to sit down and write this piece that's been bothering me for months. **

**If you have read any of my other stories you know that English is not my first language so there might be some grammar mistakes here and there. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this story and if you want more just check out my other stories, it would make me super happy.**

**Stay awesome!**

"Are you excited?" Renesmee's warm breath trickled my neck and I shuddered, in a good way. "I guess?" I replied. I mean, it's been years since I've seen Rebecca; I barely spoke to her either. I guess the thing I was excited about was the baby. A little girl, Awa, I've only seen pictures from a couple of months ago when it was red and new born. Not a pretty sight. I hoped they had cleaned her up. "Jacob, watch the puddle!" Ness said in my ear and I avoided the dirty water on the road with an inch. "Don't you dare ruin my dress", Renesmee warned, I could feel her smiling against my neck. Having her lips so close was torture, pure torture. Why would I want to ruin her dress? The light blue summer dress was the answer to all my prayers. It had slid up so far her things were bare pressed to the outside of mine. I resisted the urge to let go of the motorcycle handles and touch her smooth legs. Her arms were wrapped hard around my torso and her chest was pressed against my back. Oh god, I wanted her. I saw myself pressing her up against a wall in a room where no one could hear us. I wanted to taste her neck and her lips, feel her. I was awoken by a loud honk. Ness laughed and I turned my head to see my Embry and Quil, passing us in Embry's shitty Toyota. Quil whistled and wiggle his eyebrows towards Ness and she laughed even louder. "Don't be a perv!" She yelled over the sounds of the bike and car. "Race them!" She ordered me and I happily obliged. I speed up as far as my bike would go and Embry and Quil accepted the challenge. We raced down a gravel road, the tires slides when we made turns and I feared that we might go down the ditch, it wouldn't be the first time. Renesmee doesn't seem to mind though, since we're winning. The shitty Toyota is going to suffer Embry's rage. There were so many cars at Rachel's and Paul's place already. But they had heard us coming assumed because it seemed like pretty much everyone was out on the big porch. I parked the bike by Paul's truck and grinned at Embry and Quil as they came rolling in as losers. "How's that car of yours doing?" I mocked and Embry glared. "What car? Oh, you mean this piece of shit?"

Embry turned his glare from me to Ness, but the glare didn't last long. "Hey Loch Ness, how old are you today?" He hugged her hard and then let Quil forward so he could hug her as well, everyone loved Renesmee Cullen. "How old do I look like?"

"You could easily pull of 18", Quil said but he didn't look at her, he look right at me with a stupid grin on his face. I wanted to punch him because I knew what he was thinking, what all of them were thinking. Why weren't they dating already? The question to that was simple. Renesmee. Whatever she wanted and for now she wasn't ready for anything like that, No matter what she said.

"Hey!" Rachel yelled from the porch and waved for us to come up. Rachel, who hadn't seen me since my birthday, flung her arms around my neck and kissed my cheeks, a little too much consider we talked on the phone yesterday. "Okay… that's enough", I groaned and grabbed her wrist so I could get out of her grip. "Where's Becca?" Okay, I might be a little excited to see her. "Inside, changing diapers." I decided to let her come to me. "Nessie! You look so pretty!" And I knew I had lost Ness for the next fifteen minutes. "Jacob, my handsome boy!" Another set of arms were around my neck and I had no idea who it was. When the woman finally let me go I saw who it was: my aunt Connie. Wow, haven't seen her for years. "Will you look at that? So grown-up. It still feels like you're still sixteen sometimes." Connie grabbed my face and turned it sideways, as to examine me. I could assure her that I hadn't changed much the past six years. "So handsome, I bet all the girls turn their heads when you walk past." I wouldn't know, I only see one girl. I heard someone snort, probably Embry. What was he doing here anyways? "Jacob already has a girlfriend", Billy decided to cut in and I wanted to grab that chair and wheel him off a cliff. "Really? Who?" Aunt Connie squealed. Suddenly Renesmee was there. "I assume Billy is talking about me since I'm the only girl Jacob knows how to communicate with, but much to Billy's disappointment I have to inform you that Jake and I are _not_ dating." She spoke fast and finished with a flashing smile towards Billy. I chuckled. Billy sighed and wheeled away. "One day, you'll see, one day." He murmured, knowing perfectly well we all could hear him.

"And who are you, dear?" Connie asked while she shook my Nessie's hand. "Renesmee, nice to meet you. Connie Littlesea right?" At Renesmee's name Connie's smile became awfully lot more forced. Oh right, they knew what she was.

"Renesmee, of course, I've heard about you from my son."

After a couple of years, Collin decided to tell his parents he turned into a giant wolf. They had taken it fairly well, but they had panicked a little when he told them about vampires. When they a little while after heard that I had imprinted on one they had taken freaked out, at least that's what Collin had told me. Collin and Renesmee got along well, but she still scared his parents, Kevin and Connie.

Renesmee knew that they were afraid of her; I could see that she immediately wanted to prove them wrong. She wasn't dangerous, and she hated when people looked at her with wide eyes. Don't get me wrong, she could seem dangerous when she wanted to, but looking at her now. Even the thought was ridiculous.

"Who are you and what did you do to my little brother?" I turned around and Rebecca hurried toward me, it felt nice hugging her again. It's been like three years since I actually saw her, and it had been on Skype. I had been in collage at the time, yes Carlisle made me go. I would have preferred to stay home and play with Ness. I had had a bunch of tests and wouldn't be able to make it home to La Push while she was visiting. So the only solution was to Skype.

"Hey Becca", I said as I loosened my arms around her. She had tears in her eyes and I told her she was being ridiculous, she agreed. She scanned me from head to toes; I could see the question in her eyes. Is he taking steroids? "It's so good to see you", she said and hugged me quickly again. I turned to introduce Nessie but she was nowhere to be found, I could hear her though, she was just inside the door talking to her biggest fan ever: Rachel's daughter Maiah. I could introduce them later. "So what have you been up to?" Rebecca asked and I snorted. "Me? What about you? I do recall getting a picture of one little red slime baby." She immediately tugged me along so I could say hello so my newest niece. This time the little thing was cleaned up. Awa was being held by her father at the moment, but he gave her to me as soon as he caught sight of me. "Nice to see you again, Jacob." He greeted and I mumbled a hello. I was way too busy concentrating on not dropping the kid. Sure, I had held babies before, Renesmee for example, but she could hold herself up and wasn't so fragile. This little thing was totally defenseless. But it was cute, really cute. Awa looked surprised pretty much all the time. Her hair was pitching black and her eyes matched her hair. It was indeed a very cute niece I held. "Sup' buddy," I said to the fragile girl in my arms. "Jake, look here", Ness called out and I turned around, at the same time she snapped a picture of me with the camera that never left her side. She must have about ten thousand pictures of me alone.

"I hoped you got my good side?" I joked.

"Is this were you want me to tell you that you don't have a bad one?" She questioned and showed me the picture. I had to be honest, it was a pretty nice picture, and Ness really knew how to capture a moment. "Yes, of course. Now tell me, woman", I ordered her. We both knew it was just a joke but Rebecca and Solomon did not. They stared at me wide eyed. "I'm sorry sir, you look handsome." She bowed her head a little and I nodded in approval. When Ness looked up again the laughter was sparkling in her eyes, I grinned and chuckled a little. "Oh yeah, I forgot! This is Nessie, Nessie this is Rebecca and her husband Solomon." I remembered and Nessie shook their hands. "Not his girlfriend, I knew you were wondering, just clearing it out now. Anyways, nice to meet you. And that is a very cute baby you have there, Jake. Is it yours?"

"Actually it yours", I countered.

"Is that so, what I lucky mother I should be, because that thing is cute as _hell_", she said and brushed a gentle finger against Awa's cheek. Awa started to move in my arms and a small hand locked around Nessie's pinky. I saw in the corner of my eye how the proud parents smiled and watched their baby in awe. They had all the rights in the world to do so.

"Nessie?" I looked down at the little girl tugging in my imprintee's dress. Nessie bend down so Maiah could whisper in her ear. I heard how she asked Ness about seeing the baby. I crouched before Nessie could forward the question to me and Maiah looked delighted. She looked at her cousin in amazement and Nessie hurried to take aother picture. "So little", Maiah observed and I nodded.

"You were this small once upon a time too", I explained and Maiah giggled. "No I wasn't."

There was no use in arguing with Maiah because somehow she always won. She was a sneaky little bastard. I handed the baby back to Solomon and took lifted Maiah up instead. "Okay, buddy, what have you've been up to since I last saw you?" I figured Maiah needed some attention today as well. "My tooth is loose!" She immediately explained and showed me. I guess she's been dying to tell someone that all day. "Really?! Do you want uncle Jake to pull it out?" She immediately closed her mouth and rapidly shook her head. I had to smile. "Don't worry boo bear, I won't. But you know, daddy might, he is a lot meaner than me." I said just as I saw Paul coming towards us. "Don't be an A.S.S, Jake", he spelled out and stole Maiah from me before I could feed her any more lies.

* * *

It was time for dinner and I hurried so I at least would get in the line before any of the wolves did, there was a small fight between me and Embry though but I came out as a victor.

"My god…" Nessie breathed annoyed. What now? She discretely placed a hand on my shoulder and just pretended to lean on me, at the same time she showed me what was bothering her. Kevin Littlesea watching her talking to his wife. Kevin Littlesea watching her talk to Maiah. Kevin Littlesea watching pretty much every she's done since she came here. Kevin Littlesea watching her _right_ now. He's gotta be fucking with me…? I sighed and turned to face him. He was, as she had showed me, watching her like a hawk. I gave him a warning look when he noticed that I had caught him in action. "He'll stop soon", I assure her and patted the part of her back the dress wasn't covering her skin. So soft, like silk. I wanted to let my lips explore her soft skin. I couldn't lead her on though. It would be horrible of me to just stop when I've started. She let her hand slip around my waist as we waited on the line for food. I don't know what the hell aunt Connie did in the front but it was taking too damn long.

"Are you sure Billy is okay that we stay there, I mean, it's already kind of crowded with Rebecca being there?"

"It's fine, we'll stay in my room. Well, you will, I'll sleep on the couch." I lied so everyone could hear. We both knew I would slip into bed with her tonight when everyone was asleep. We took every chance we got to sleep together, in Alaska, Edward would always point out that it was inappropriate even though he knew I would never take advantage of her. We just simply liked sleeping together. I finally got some food onto my paper plate and headed out on the porch for some fresh air. It was already crowded and no chairs were free so Ness and I stood up. It wasn't until I've finished my first plate I noticed Kevin Littlesea watching Ness again. Seriously? I bet Renesmee noticed long time ago, but decided not to let it bother her. She chatted with Rachel and Maiah instead. Rebecca joined the three girls after a while. The baby was put to bed in Maiah's room. "So Renesmee, are you from Alaska, or where did you and Jake meet?"

"Yeah, Alaska. We met through a friend actually. Bella Swan, do you remember her? She told me you used to play a little as kids."  
"Bella Swan? Of course, I remember her, Charlie's daughter. I didn't know you and Bella were friends, Jake?"

I stopped glaring at Kevin and joined the conversation. "We hang out sometimes." I added. Sometimes? More like every day.

"And now you two are… friends?" I could see that it was hard for her to grasp the fact. "Yup!" I tried to make it sound as normal as possible and not at all weird that two grown up people of the opposite gender were this good friends and not fucking. The only believable explanation would be that one of us was gay.

"So how is Bella doing, heard she got married a while back."

"She's doing well, she and Edward are as happy as ever." Nessie said and Rebecca nodded. Rachel gave me a knowing look, she was lying just as much as we were.

"No way!" Nessie exclaimed and handed me her plate just as I finished my third portion. She hurried down the porch and squealed delighted as she ran into the arms of one Seth Clearwater. She hugged him tightly and wrapped her legs around his waist, I had never been more jealous. If that had been me I could have carried her behind the house and pressed her up against the wall. But that wasn't me and Seth was pretty much her big brother. Carlisle had convinced Seth to go to college as well, he had chosen one a little further away and Ness hadn't seen him for almost a year. I had no idea he was coming. "Hey little monster" he laughed and put her down. He waved at me and my twin sisters, we waved back. I pretended to listen to my sisters but I had my focus on Seth and Ness. What were they saying?

"Look at you! Are those boobs?" Seth said and Ness laughed. "These old things?" I saw her grab them and then burst out in laughter. Seth joined her.

She had really grown up.

In just a year so much had happened. She wanted so much that I couldn't give her and it was killing me. It killed me that I needed to deny what I knew that she wanted. She wanted me. Edward had told me about her hormones, he had also told me not to let her act on them. He said that she wasn't ready.

"Hey y'all!" Seth greeted and patted my shoulder. I gave a warning glance saying: don't ever comment on my imprintee's boobs again. Ever. "Sorry", he muttered. He wasn't sorry at all. Renesmee just grinned and locked her arm in Seth's.

"Do you want this?" I asked her about the rest on her plate. "Nah, I'm full. Give it to me." She took the plates from me and I followed her inside. She threw them in the trashcan and then leaned against the counter. "You okay?" She asked and motioned me to come closer.

"Of course." Why wouldn't I be?

"Okay, you just seemed a little… I don't know… weird." She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down for a hug. I took the opportunity to feel her skin. My hands first felt the skin on her back, then her arms and at last her face. We were all alone in the kitchen, I could touch her here. I cupped her face in my hands and placed my forehead against hers.

"Don't be jealous of Seth", she pleaded. What? Jealous of Seth? Because she got to have her legs wrapped around him and it meant absolutely nothing else than a very big hug?

"Why would I be?"

"Because he gets to look when I'm grabbing my breasts and you can't", she grinned and I chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm _really_ jealous." I joked but it was true. "But I did see it tough." I confessed and she her grin got even wider. She pressed her face into the hollow of my neck. Her lips were pressed to the biggest vein in my neck and I wondered if it got her thirsty, feeling the blood rushing right under the thin layer of skin. She noticed it too, because I felt her teeth playfully graze the area after a minute. She bit down carefully, not breaking the skin, and I shuddered. My heart was racing and we would have a problem real soon in my pants if she didn't stop. I didn't want her to stop, I wanted her to break the skin. So I sighed when she broke the skin just the slightest, I felt it heal immediately. The tip of her tongue grazed the healed wound and she let out a small sigh. It's been years since she'd tasted my blood. The softest pair of lips placed a kiss right where the wound had been. I noticed I was breathing hard in her ear and tried to get it under control but it wasn't so easy when the next thing she did was place a trace of kisses all the way up to my ear. She didn't speak out loud. _I know what my dad told you_. The reality came crashing down. I was too close to her, and now I had a problem in my pants.

_And I don't need him to speak for me._ She held onto my face and made me stay within reach of her. I took her hands in mine and took a step back. Deep breaths, Jake. "Don't", I pleaded and let go of her hands.

"Jake, I know what I want. It's up to you." Why was she doing this to me?

"You don't know what you're talking about."

She huffed, irritated. "You are such a tease, you know that right?" I looked up from my shaking hands, why were they shaking? Nessie was pissed. "Don't look like you don't know what I'm talking about", she said quietly.

"You let me do all these things, kiss you, bite you and for what?" she questioned, her voice broke at the end and she looked away. "I…" I began but didn't know how to answer that question. I couldn't tell her that I wasn't able to control myself. If she really wanted me she could use that against me. "I don't think you're ready, that's all."

"No, my _dad_ thinks I'm not ready. And I know that you disagree to everything he has to say so that can't be it."

She was on to me.

"Ness, just wait. Please."

She brushed against my arm as she walked past me and out of the kitchen. She stopped at the door and turned around. "It has to be you, Jake."

* * *

I didn't see her for another hour after that. It was getting dark outside when she returned, she came from the beach with… Seth. God I was so jealous. Why couldn't I be him, he didn't have to deal with this shit. He was just there, and she didn't _want_ him. He wasn't the one who risked getting his balls shopped off if Edward found out his daughters virtue was gone with the wind. Renesmee might be good at hiding her thought from Eddie but I sure as hell wasn't. I didn't notice the company I had gotten on the porch, everyone had moved inside when it got chilly, before he spoke.

"You know I have nothing against you Jacob, but it was a mistake bringing her here today", Kevin said, I turned slowly to face him. Both Ness and Seth could hear him, and still he was telling me this. "Is that so? Why?" I questioned him.

"She's a danger to everyone, why would you want to put your family in danger like that?"

"You got to be fucking with me. Honestly? You really think she would hurt anyone here. Well, she might hurt you now that I think about it." I said just as Renesmee and Seth made it to the porch.

"She is unreliable, what if someone accidently cut themselves, or Maiah falls and scratch her knee up?"

Kevin hadn't seen them yet, so they stayed completely still.

"She is more likely to pick Maiah up and go get a band aid than feeding on her."

He still wasn't convinced. "You are letting her feed of you", he stated, how the hell did he know that? Had he seen us in the kitchen? This guy had problems, big time.

"What is your problem, if you are so scared of her why don't you leave? It's not like you could do anything if she decided to kill your whole family."

"Well, that's just not true", Renesmee cut in and smiled sickly sweetly at Kevin. "He could decide to die with them." I stifled a laugh when I saw the terrified look on his face; he tried hard to cover it up with anger.

He didn't have time to say something back because Paul came rushing out the door. "Nessie! Maiah won't go to sleep unless you say good night."

"Oh will you look at that", Ness said and followed Paul inside. Before she closed the door she turned her head towards Kevin, licked her lips, whispered "yum" and winked with a scary smile playing on her face. I can guarantee he shit his pants.

* * *

"Are you tired?" I asked Renesmee carefully, we haven't spoken directly since she left me in the kitchen.

"Yeah, let us finish up here first." We were helping cleaning the house so Paul and Rachel didn't have to do it all by themselves.

"You can go guys. It's just the dishes left. Thanks for the help." Rachel hugged both of us before we left. "I'll see you tomorrow, yes?"

"Absolutely", Ness replied and kissed my sisters cheek.

It wasn't until we hoped onto the bike and Ness wrapped her arms around my waist I asked her what they had planned.

"Tomorrow at lunch there will be a bonfire, and Rebecca asked me if I wanted to go shopping groceries with them. I'm feeling an interrogation coming this way. " I smiled, happy that she was comfortable with me again, comfortable enough to make jokes.

"Do I have to come?"

"She didn't invite you", she said honestly.

"Ouch…"

We drove last of the way to Billy's in silence. Billy, Rebecca and Solomon were already sleeping soundly, they had left before us. We sneaked inside and I made the couch.

"You take the bed, you slept on the couch last time", Nessie whispered.

"You take the bed; it's too small for me anyways."

"So is the couch, so scoot."

I didn't want to argue more with Ness today, she was already disappointed in me. I feared she wouldn't sleep with me in my bed, maybe she decided to stay out here all night. I hoped not.

* * *

A quarter over two Nessie decided to give in and soon the bedroom door closed behind her, I had left it wide open to let her know she was more than welcome. I could finally relax and closed my eyes, I had been staring into the wall for the past two hours, and it was getting boring. Ness crawled under the covers. "Jake? Come here." I turned around so I could hold her tight to my chest and never let her go. My arm snaked around her waist and I froze. There was so much skin. There was skin everywhere. I let my hand glide over her back to assure that there were indeed only skin. I moved closer towards the wall, away from the temptation. "Ness…" She had figured out my soft spot: the fact that I couldn't resist her. She was naked in my bed for fuck's sake! What was I supposed to do?!

"Jacob, I'm gonna tell you something." She scooted closer and placed a hand on my heated cheek. At first there was just darkness but then there was light. It was me, over and over and over again. I was flooded with a feeling of calmness and love. It was strange. There was me smiling, smiling all the time. I was laughing my ass of at one point. There was me kissing my own, well Nessie's forehead time after time after time. The little movie was over sooner than I had liked it to be.

"I love you Jake, so much. You are my best friend and I'd never lie to you. Please don't lie to me." She pleaded softly. I sighed and rolled onto my back.

What was the truth, I barely knew myself. All I knew was that it was making me nervous thinking about being with her. Terrified even, like… I was going to die. "Your heart is beating really fast", she whispered and kissed my shoulder. "I'm scared", I confessed. I couldn't lie to her, and I think I've been lying to myself all this time. Nessie was my imprint, no one was ever going to love her more than I am so why was I doubting myself? What was there to be afraid of?

"Why?" Her nails left a trail of goose bumps over my chest, from shoulder to shoulder.

"I don't want you to do anything you'll regret." I admitted. I was scared she would regret giving herself completely to me.

"Regret you?" I nodded in the darkness.

"Why would I do that?"

I wanted to shrug but I knew the answer, deep down. It had been nagging me ever since Edward told me Renesmee thought of me in a new way.

"Because I'm not…" Damn this was so hard saying. "…experienced."

Here I was stating the obvious: Jacob Black was a virgin. Very sexy. Every woman wanted to be with a guy who had no idea what he was doing, right?

"Neither am I", Ness said bluntly. I knew that, but it didn't matter, I still wanted her to feel good and I doubted I would be what made her feel good.

"But do you really think I want to do this just so you can make me... eh, yeah." She laughed nervously and I dared to look at her for the first time since she climbed naked into my childhood bed. Her eyes shouldn't be shimmering in the dark but they were. Big dark orbits were looking right at me, waiting for some kind of response.

"I know that you know me better than that." She stated quietly and broke our eye contact.

"I want to give you everything, Ness, I really do. But I don't think I'm the best for this."

"Are you telling me I should have sex with someone more experienced?" I knew she was only joking but the thought made me so angry that I curled my fist into the blanket on top of me. Seeing here with someone else, even in my mind made me want to punch a brick wall. A soft hand tangled our fingers together. "I said it before Jake. It has to be you. I don't want anybody else."

I calmed down and trusted her. There was only her for me too, for fuck's sake. I didn't even see anyone else, literally. Blurry faces were all I remembered after a day out in town, and her face of course. Just hers. I dared to roll onto my side and cup her face in my palm. My beautiful Renesmee, she deserved the best, but she wanted me. So I had to give her the best.

"Why now?" I whispered. There were four other people in this house, well three and a third, actually. And I didn't want them to wake up.

"God, Jake. My hormones are driving me crazy, it's all I ever think about. I dream about us, I'm driving dad crazy for real this time. He is scared to life; no dad should ever see their daughter's dirty fantasies." I smiled when she said 'us'. She dreamed of us. Her lips responded immediately when I attacked them with mine. The world slowly disappeared and there was just us, in a nice little bubble under the blanket. I gripped her waist and pressed her naked chest hard to mine. Oh lord. Her nipples were harder than I had expected and her breast was two soft pillows I wanted to rest my head on. My fingers reached her hip and it turned out she wasn't completely naked, I recognized the feeling I felt as disappointment. Ness sighed against my lips, a happy sigh I hoped. We were a big mess, our limbs were everywhere and it only got worse. Soon we were a _tangled_ mess. We stopped kissing and touching for a minute and Ness smiled up at me. Yes, I somehow had gotten on top of her. "Hey", she said quietly.

"Hey." I replied and placed a soft kiss on her soft lips. I had no idea she would taste this good. After her lips I paid her neck some attention. Her nipples brushed against my collarbones and all I wanted was to kiss them as well. But I wasn't ready for that, it made me nervous. Her slender fingers grabbed my hair and I wasn't sure I could handle that either. My boxer shorts were straining and I wanted nothing more than to let little Jacob free but I needed to know that she was still sure of this. "Jake", she whispered and brought my face up to hers.

"Is something wrong?" A part of me wished she would say yes so we could stop right now, I wanted more time to prepare. But an even bigger part of me wanted to hear the exact words she told me. "Are you going to kiss me until the sun rises or can we get this going?" I kissed her one more time just for goodness sake. She moved underneath me and after a bit of shuffling I felt her toes curl by my boxers and pulling them down. I panicked, this was really happening. Now. Please slow down, I needed more time. She pulled them all the way down to my shins by using her toes but then her legs couldn't reach any further and I had to kick them off myself. For the first time this night she looked… insecure.

"We don't have to, tell me to stop and I'll stop, anytime."

"I want to." She said determined, but her face didn't convince me. "Ness?" I slid down so my dick wasn't touching her anywhere. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. "I want to", she repeated. She closed her eyes for just a second, thinking something through. "Could you just pull the blanket up a little bit higher", she asked and I did as she said, I pulled it up until it reached my shoulders and she nodded. I got it now. She was hiding from me. I let my hands roam over her body, appreciating it. I kept my hands away from her chest area, no matter how badly I wanted to touch them. They seemed so soft. I was going to have sex with her, why couldn't I touch her boobs while I was at it? My hands found their way from her waist to her breasts. She gasped a little when I caressed the nipples with my thumbs. This was great! Simply the best pair of boobs in the world. I looked up to check if this was okay and she looked at me with a tiny bit of humor in her shimmering eyes. "You are such a boy", she chuckled and I had to agree with her. I took the courage and planted the tiniest kiss on the top of her right breast. "You are so beautiful", I mumbled and kissed all the way up to her neck and her mouth. She really was, and she was mine. All mine. How was it possible that this creature was meant for me? I must be the luckiest man alive. "Can you help me?" Ness whispered and I noticed first now that she tugging to get her panties off, but I was lying on top of her so I was kind of in the way. Shit, here it goes. She lifted her butt so I could take them off. From one second to another we were poorly dressed to not dressed at all. It was awesome and absolutely nerve wrecking. "You have to tell-"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up and do me." Ness complained and pulled me down on top of her again, she was smiling against my lips.

She was so confident all of sudden and I were shaking. This was it, I will suck, and she will be glad when it's over twenty seconds from now. She took me by surprise when she reached a hand down in between us and guided me right. Her fingers wrapped around my member were so good. She nodded and I pushed carefully. I didn't get very far at first but then she parted her legs even more and I slid in a bit. And boy, it was glorious, for a second, before I saw Ness's face. She looked confused.

"Oh God! Am I hurting you?" I said a little bit too loud. She covered my mouth and shook her head. "It's just… strange." She explained as she moved around a little. "Okay, try again." I did as she said and pushed deeper, I carefully watched her face to make sure I wasn't hurting her. She noticed me watching her with concern and smiled a little. "Relax", she said and kissed me. I kissed back and moved back out. Her hand found my hip and urged me back in. I took her advice and relaxed. It turns out my woman is a very smart one. Not thinking so much really did it. She was so warm and tight around me, the experience was indescribable. I moved in and out and listened to her breaths with my eyes closed. Her lips played around on my shoulder and I shuddered under her hands, the nails were clawing my back, tickling me. I felt the tension and panicked. I threw myself off her and bit down in a pillow. Not now! "What's going on?" Ness asked, actually concerned. "I need to… slow down a bit."

"Jake it's okay, don't deny the pleasure." Ness said and kissed my exposed earlobe. "But I want you to feel good too." I hated myself for sounding like a stubborn kid. Ness didn't reply right away so I looked up from my hiding place in the pillow. She had a small smile playing on her slightly swollen lips. She looked away and I think I saw her blush in the dark. "Do you really?" She asked and pulled the blanket up to cover her chest, I mourned on the inside.

"Of course, I do." What kind of monster did she think I was? "Turn this way", she suggested and I rolled to my side, she stayed on her back. She took my hand and placed it on her stomach. Now what? "Are you sure, it can get kind of sticky?" Sticky? What would be sti-?

Oh. Oh! Oh yes! "I don't know how", I had to confess and she smiled kindly and guided my hand down. She didn't stop when she reached the small patch of hair. "Use this finger mostly", she said and put a little pressure on my middle finger. I felt the tip of my finger slip into her warm, wet folds and I got well aware of my rock hard dick. I prayed I wouldn't come while I was working on her. "You feel that?" She whispered and I assumed she meant the clit so I nodded. "Stay there", she told me and moved my finger with her finger. Showing me how I should circle the little button. After a few tries with different motions she let me do it myself. I continued in circles and she closed her eyes and sighed. I hoped that was good because this was almost science. After while I tried her second tip: I let my middle finger slid over her down to the opening. I dipped half of my finger inside her and then went all the way back up to the clit. She moaned and I had to smile. I could do this! I kissed her passionately while I tried not to break the even pace. "Speed up a little", she mumbled and I went in for the third move. I quickened the pace and rubbed her clit. Ness's breath hitched and she cried out before I had time to cover her mouth. I wanted to hear those noises come out of her mouth, especially when I knew I was the reason for them, but we sadly couldn't risk being caught now. I couldn't stop. "Jake", she gasped underneath my palm and grabbed my wrist; she didn't say anything as she pushed me and my hand aside and I knew I had fucked something up. She turned away from me and clutched her stomach. What the hell had I done? Nessie stopped moving around after a few seconds and I dared to touch her. I took her around the waist and gentle rolled her around, her eyes were still closed but what surprised me the most was the smile. She was okay? Ness opened her eyes and threw herself around my neck, pulling me down for a chaste kiss. "I did something right?" I guessed and she stifled a laugh. "Oh yes", she whispered and replayed the orgasm from her point of view in my head. I couldn't stop grinning.

"Proud of yourself now, huh?" Ness mocked and I nodded like a little kid. "We'll we aren't finished yet, are we?" At first I didn't remember the rock hard member but with a little nod downwards from Ness reminded me. I placed myself on top of her again. Nessie was getting sleepy and I had a feeling this wouldn't take long, not after witnessing the sexiest thing ever. I wanted to be more careful than I was but the animal inside me controlled my body for the minute. I forgot about Ness for a second and my mind closed, there was nothing but darkness, the heat and the tension building up. I wanted the wave I knew so well after so many years on dates with my right hand. It came like a flood. I groaned loudly and buried myself as far in as I could in Renesmee. My mind was blank, completely blank. My hips slowly came to a stop and I dumped my head in the nape of her neck. I wanted to laugh but that would be weird so I settle with just smiling and trying to catch my breath. I don't know how long it took before I realized that I might be crushing Nessie. She didn't seem to mind because she pulled my head back to her chest and combed her fingers through my hair. I had to ask her, or else I wouldn't be able to sleep even though that really took all my energy. "Be honest with me, are you okay?"

"No", she mumbled.

She wasn't done though. "I'm more than that, I'm fantastic."

I agreed my imprintee was one thing and one thing only: Fantastic in every possible way.

That was it for now; I hope you liked it and if you don't please review. I'm here to learn.

Stay Awesome!

(If you've read my other story "Little miss Vixen" you know that I promised a sequel called "Number Eleven", I am so sorry for not giving it to you but I'm suffering from writer's block on that part. I really want to write the story but apperntly my fingers and mind won't cooperate. I hope to finish it this summer but I can't promise you anything. I am so so so SORRY!)


End file.
